A Great Loss for the Muppets 2 - The Visitor
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Kermit has really fallen to pieces since Miss Piggy passed away tragically, as has the Muppet Show. But can a visit from a mysterious person convince Kermit that the show needs him? CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR MY OTHER FANFIC. Rated T for mention of death.


**Author's note! Hello everyone! Do you remember ages ago when I wrote that really depressing fanfic and everyone was like 'There's no way she's going to continue this,'? Well, I've proved you wrong! A sequel!**

**A great loss for the Muppets ****_2_****!**

**Warning! This story doesn't mention God but it sort of hints at it so if I offend any of you in this fanfic (I'm not a Christian myself but I think that's awesome if you are) then please tell me and I will change it to your liking. OK? Great, thank you for your consideration, now read!**

There's been so many changes since Piggy's passing. Mostly in the Muppet Show, none of the muppets can concentrate properly on their acts. Me especially, I tried to get up there and do it but as soon as I heard that opening music, I couldn't do it. It reminded me so painfully of her. Eventually, I couldn't take it, I quit. Kermit the Frog quit the Muppets?! Yeah, I know. But I just couldn't bear it any longer, there's something missing. The perzazz has gone, nothing really seems amazing anymore, and we're losing views fast because of it. But I'll be honest with you, I just can't get myself to fix it. I'm hopeless.  
>Ever since that...day, I can't possible think of anything else, but Piggy.<br>Oh, Piggy. I think about her every minute of the day, ache for her all the time. She'd always wanted to be the centre of attention and it makes me cry to think that now she is, she has no idea.

I buried my head into my pillow, sobbing. It was twenty past midnight and I had been trying futily for three hours to get some sleep. Piggy was all I could think about. Piggy, Piggy, Piggy.  
>I whispered her name into the darkness. "Piggy, Piggy, Piggy."<br>But I could never have predicted the reply I got.  
>"<em>Kermie<em>."  
>I sat bolt upright, shivering. "Wh-who's there?" I called out, my voice shaking.<br>"_Kermie_," the voice whispered again. "_You know who I am, Kermie._"_  
><em>I knew exactly who it was. There was only one person who called me Kermie.  
>"Piggy?"<br>Piggy appeared before me. And, oh, it really _was_ her. My darling Piggy. But she was different, she was deathly white. Not like she was in her dying hours (I remember that moment vividly and probably always will) this was different. She was white all over, even her clothes, so white that you could hardly tell her proper skin colour but her blue eyes sparkled brightly.  
>"It <em>is<em> you!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes, but these were tears of joy.  
><em>"Yes, it is moi, Kermie,"<em> she said. "_And, oh, how I have missed you!_"  
>"So have I, Piggy," I said, wiping my eyes. "I think of almost nothing else, all of the time."<br>She looked pleased. "_Really?_" She asked. "_But Kermit, I heed a warning._"  
>"A warning?" I repeated, shuffling backwards and leaning against the head of the bed.<br>Piggy nodded. "_Yes,_" she said. "_It's about the Muppet Show._"  
>"I thought it might," I said. "It's really fallen to pieces since...you know."<br>"_Exactly,_" Piggy replied. "_So I've been sent here to tell you that-_"  
>"Wait a minute," I interrupted holding my hands up. Piggy scowled at me for interrupting her but I ignored her. "How do you know what's been going on here? You've been...gone."<br>"_It's kind of complicated,_" she said. "_You see, when I died, after you'd left the hospital, I started floating upwards. But it must've been my spirit because when I looked down, I could still see my body lying still in the bed.  
><em>"_So, when I stopped floating upwards, I found myself in this huge, golden building, in front of this desk with this huge man, at least ten times my size.  
>'Who are you?' I asked the man.<br>'I am known as the decider,' he said. 'I decide what happens to those who have passed on and _you _Miss Piggy have unfinished business to attend to.'  
>So he showed me what was happening here in a vision and I came running, or rather floating, here to fix the problem.<em>"  
>"Wow," I said. "That's quite a story. So what's this Muppet Show related problem, then?"<br>"_The problem is, it's in ruins!_" Piggy cried losing her temper suddenly like she always did. "_And _you _Mr the-Frog are to blame for that. You quit! And you're just spending your days moping around. You _need_ to get your act together!_"  
>"I can't," I said helplessly and suddenly I realised how much I'd missed Piggy, how useless I felt without her. I burst into tears.<br>Piggy seemed a bit alarmed by my reaction. She stopped her temper just as soon as she had lost it and she sat down next to me on the bed. She tried to wipe my tears away but her hand went right through my face.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, Kermie,<em>" she said. "_Listen, I know it's hard to get over this. Heaven knows _I_ was upset when it happened. But the other muppets need you, Kermie, you are the glue that holds the show together and so if they're falling apart, which they are, then you need to stick them back together again._"  
>I sniffed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. "Thanks, Piggy."<br>Piggy was going to reply, but suddenly, she started fading.  
>"Piggy?" I asked, worriedly.<br>"_Kermie, I have to go,_" she said.  
>"Go? Where?"<br>"_Now that I have completed my business here, I must move on_."  
>"To...Heaven?"<br>Piggy nodded.  
>"But..." A tear ran down my cheek. "I've already lost you once," My voice cracked, I sniffed. "I don't want to lose you again."<br>"_I'm sorry,_" she said. "_But I can't stay here forever._"  
>She floated over and kissed my cheek. I couldn't feel it properly of course, but I felt it in my heart, and I knew that that kiss, had given me the strength to carry on.<br>"_I love you, Kermie,_" she said. "_Goodbye! And remember-_"  
>She disappeared and all that was left of her was her final whispered message.<br>"_The show must go on!_"

**OK, so I have a few things to explain. Firstly, the reason that Piggy talks in italics is because she's a ghost and it looks cooler. Secondly, in the bit when Piggy is narrating for a short while, there's a reason why it's not very descriptive (not just laziness!) it represents stuff. I'm not going to tell you what, because that would take too long. And finally, the reason I'm writing this even though my computer isn't working, is because I'm using my mum's laptop. No news so far on the computer but I might be able to write the next chapter of ****_Forbidden Love_**** on here if I can be persuasive enough!  
>Stay awesome people.<strong>


End file.
